Seconde chance
by Sylencia
Summary: Gaara n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais il décide d'accepter un rencard avec l'Apollon dont sa soeur n'arrête pas de lui parler depuis quelques temps. Où cette nuit étrange va-t-elle bien pouvoir les mener ? Yaoi, fluff


Ca fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas publié un petit truc en français alors il fallait y remédier ! Je suis désolée que ce ne soit pas un chapitre de Living with the Devil !

Alors voilà, une petite histoire un peu mignonne, basée sur une idée que j'avais utilisée pour embêter Margaux pendant que j'écrivais "Sa plus belle histoire d'amour" pour son anniversaire. Enfin, ce One shot se passe quelques années après l'idée originale. Enfin, vous verrez bien :)

Comme d'hab, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parfois, Gaara haïssait sa grande soeur. Pas au point de la tuer, mais cette fois, ça n'était pas passé loin, et Gaara savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier, ou se montrer un peu plus ferme à ce propos mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Depuis plusieurs mois qu'elle avait été embauchée dans cet hôpital en tant qu'infirmière, elle n'avait cessé de lui parler d'un ami qu'elle s'y était fait. Pas un infirmier, mais un externe en médecine, un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Ils avaient de suite accroché, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils prenaient leurs repas ensemble quand ils le pouvaient et Temari le considérait à présent comme son meilleur ami. Le pauvre externe n'avait aucune idée dans quoi il s'engageait avec Temari mais la jeune femme semblait extrêmement fière quand elle parlait de l'homme en question.

D'après elle, il était grand, beau, musclé, il avait des yeux bleus à tomber par terre, un sourire charmant et charmeur et il faisait tourner les têtes de tout le service de médecine générale de l'hôpital. Les infirmières ne cessaient de parler de lui, quand elles se retrouvaient dans leur bureau ou aux vestiaires, les patientes rougissaient quand elles le voyaient débarquer et même la directrice de l'hôpital semblait être sous son charme.

Gaara, agacé d'entendre parler de cet inconnu, avait alors demandé à sa soeur pourquoi elle ne l'invitait pas à sortir, pourquoi elle ne tentait pas sa chance avec lui et la réponse l'avait surpris autant qu'il l'avait fait se méfier.

Cet Apollon était gay.

Presque immédiatement, Gaara avait compris le plan machiavélique de sa soeur. Elle lui en avait parlé pendant des semaines, sans jamais lui montrer de photo ou proposer de rencontre parce qu'elle avait voulu préparer le terrain au mieux. Elle avait voulu le rendre curieux, lui faire se poser des questions à propos de cet homme, partager un peu l'hystérie collective qui semblait le suivre dans un seul but : le caser avec son petit frère adoré.

Ça ne faisait pas longtemps que Gaara avait osé avouer son homosexualité à ses proches. Son père n'était toujours pas au courant et ça ne changerait pas pour le moment, il y avait peu de chances pour que celui ci l'accepte mais Temari et Kankuro, son grand frère, avaient été mis dans la confidence. Temari avait été choquée, au début, comme si elle venait d'apprendre que son frère si mignon et si innocent était en fait un démon et il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'accepter et elle s'était faite pardonner en le serrant dans ses bras en continu pendant à peu près cinq jours.

Kankuro, de son côté, avait simplement haussé une épaule, en disant qu'il s'en était douté et lui avait proposé de lui présenter quelques uns de ses amis qui lui plairaient sûrement.

Mais depuis le début, Gaara avait indiqué qu'il ne voudrait en aucun cas subir ce genre de rendez-vous imposés, qu'il trouverait quelqu'un par lui même et qu'il était assez grand pour ça.

Temari avait respecté son choix, au début, mais cet externe lui avait tapé dans l'oeil et elle le trouvait parfait pour son petit frère adoré. Et même si Gaara avait haï sa soeur de lui forcer la main, il avait fini par céder. Temari ne cesserait jamais de lui parler de cet homme s'il ne le rencontrait pas et Gaara voulait seulement que ça cesse.

Ce soir était le grand soir et Temari leur avait organisé une petite rencontre dans un bar qu'elle fréquentait quand elle en avait le temps. Un endroit discret, où ils ne seraient pas dérangés et où ils ne feraient pas de mauvaises rencontres. Gaara n'était toujours pas certain de vouloir y aller, il allait falloir qu'il prenne le bus, qu'il marche pendant un moment pour l'atteindre et ça ne lui plaisait pas mais Naruto, son meilleur ami, ne vivait pas loin du bar en question et il l'accueillerait s'il en avait besoin.

Heureusement pour Gaara, Temari travaillait toujours tandis qu'il se préparait. Elle aurait probablement voulu choisir elle même sa tenue et sa coiffure, si elle avait été là mais elle avait dû remplacer une de ses collègues au dernier moment et Gaara avait été ravi de l'entendre. Il avait alors leur appartement pour lui tout seul et le calme qui y régnait l'aidait à se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de sa soeur, après tout et il avait déjà prévu de partir si le rendez-vous ne se passait pas bien.

Il allait être en avance mais Gaara décida de partir dès qu'il fut prêt. Il ne s'était pas mis sur son trente-et-un, comme Temari le lui avait conseillé, il avait enfilé un simple jean ainsi qu'un tee shirt au motif abimé mais qu'il aimait particulièrement, une paire de basket sombre et sa veste légère, sachant que les nuits étaient fraiches.

Le trajet en bus lui permit au moins de se détendre un peu. Le soleil se couchait sur la ville, les lampadaires s'allumaient uns à uns le long des trottoirs mais les passants étaient toujours nombreux et la ville se préparait à une nuit blanche, comme tous les vendredi soirs. Gaara adorait cette ville, aussi cosmopolite que la capitale mais sans autant de touristes, les différents types d'architecture qui cohabitaient d'un pâté de maison à l'autre, l'impression constante que la ville était en vie. Lui qui avait vécu à la campagne toute sa vie avait été largement dépaysé quand il était arrivé, quand il avait emménagé avec Temari mais ça avait été pour le mieux. Il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui lui plaisait vraiment, s'il était resté dans son village d'enfance et il avait pu postuler à une école d'art sur laquelle il avait littéralement fantasmé toute sa vie.

Attendre les résultats était pire que tout mais Temari l'accueillait chez elle avec plaisir.

Le bar semblait bien. Ce fut la première pensée qu'il eut quand il y entra et Gaara regarda autour de lui un long moment, pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance de l'endroit avant de se placer à une table un peu à l'écart, d'où il pourrait observer le reste de la salle sans être caché. Il ne savait pas ce que Temari avait bien pu dire à son rencard, sur son apparence mais il était certain qu'elle avait parlé de ses cheveux rouges. C'était la première chose qu'on remarquait chez lui, après tout, cette teinte naturelle aussi rouge que possible et qui semblait parfois artificielle mais Gaara s'était habitué aux remarques qu'on avait pu lui faire à ce propos et il portait à présent fièrement sa tignasse. Il l'avait longuement cachée sous de nombreuses capuches durant son adolescence.

Mais à présent, à vingt-trois ans, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui même. Ça n'était pas toujours été le cas, son adolescence avait été très difficile, il avait haït l'école, jusqu'à la quitter et recevoir des cours à domicile mais même si ça l'avait empêché de se socialiser correctement, il avait obtenu ses examens haut la main. Et ça l'avait aidé à poster pour cette école en particulier. Il espérait seulement que le creux dans ses études ne le pénaliserait pas. Il n'était pas resté enfermé chez lui, après tout, il avait travaillé pour son père pendant tout ce temps mais s'était rapidement rendu compte que ça ne lui conviendrait vraiment pas.

Cependant, Gaara restait un introverti, contrairement à sa grande soeur et il se doutait que son rencard serait surpris par cela. Il était à l'opposé de Temari, quand il s'agissait de caractère, elle était pétillante, allante, énergique tandis qu'il préférait le calme, la lecture, la musique. Il aurait préféré rester chez lui, dans sa chambre à lire un bon bouquin plutôt que de devoir rencontrer un inconnu mais quel autre choix avait-il eu ?

Il ne connaissait même pas le prénom de la personne qu'il allait rencontrer. Temari, dans toutes ces descriptions, avait oublié de le lui donner et au moment où il allait sortir son téléphone, pour lui poser la question, un des serveurs du bar arriva pour prendre sa commande. Gaara se prit une pression, en se disant que ça ne servirait à rien d'attendre son rencard et que l'alcool ne lui ferait pas de mal, que ça l'aiderait peut être à se détendre.

Il envoya finalement le message à Temari, sans trop savoir si elle allait pouvoir lui répondre. Il était rare qu'elle garde son téléphone sur elle, quand elle travaillait, elle n'avait jamais le temps de le sortir, après tout mais peut être aurait-elle fait l'effort de le garder sur elle, pour ce soir ? Elle le connaissait, après tout.

Mais la réponse tarda à arriver et Gaara sursauta en voyant le serveur arriver avec sa boisson, qu'il se dépêcha d'entamer, profitant d'être seul pour actualiser son fil d'actualité sur Facebook. Ses amis étaient peu nombreux mais ils postaient toujours des images comiques. Naruto était d'ailleurs le roi, pour cela. Et il n'était pas rare qu'il envahisse sa page en le harcelant d'images et de vidéos plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Ce soir encore, il semblait être dans une bonne lancée et Gaara s'amusa de plusieurs vidéos mignonnes, en essayant de se distraire.

L'heure que Temari avait fixé pour leur rendez-vous arrivait, il faisait en sorte de ne pas regarder l'horloge au coin de son écran, en vain. À présent, le bar se remplissait de plus en plus, le bruit était de plus en plus présent et Gaara se demandait vaguement si son rencard serait à même de le trouver dans un tel endroit. Mais Temari ne répondait toujours pas et Gaara la maudissait, dans un sens.

Sa soeur avait réussi à lui parler du sourire de ce mec pendant cinq minutes sans marquer de pause mais elle n'avait jamais prononcé son prénom.

Gaara patienta quelques minutes supplémentaires et le doute le prit peu à peu. Si cet homme était aussi beau que sa soeur l'avait décrit, peut-être ne serait-il pas intéressé par un gringalet comme lui ? Peut être l'avait-il repéré, depuis la porte et avait-il décidé de faire demi tour, de rentrer chez lui ? Il était possible qu'on lui pose un lapin, après tout. Gaara ne pourrait pas dire que ça serait la première fois mais ça serait de la faute de Temari, cette fois. Et il n'hésiterait pas à le lui reprocher si ça arrivait.

Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Gaara avait décidé de finir sa bière et de rentrer. Il n'allait pas passer sa nuit là, à attendre qu'un inconnu daigne venir à sa rencontre et il préférait partir avant que d'autres personnes dans le bar ait cette idée aussi. Il ne cherchait pas le grand amour après tout, il n'était pas certain d'y croire non plus et il n'était là que pour faire plaisir à sa soeur.

Ainsi, il releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, en espérant que le serveur ne serait pas loin de sa table, pour régler sa boisson et il remarqua, du coin d'oeil, que la porte du bar s'ouvrait à nouveau et il se figea en voyant un homme rentrer. Il était blond, comme Temari le lui avait décrit mais ça ne pouvait pas être de lui qu'elle avait parlé, n'est ce pas ? Incertain, Gaara fronça les sourcils, préférant pousser son observation un peu plus avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

L'homme ébouriffa ses cheveux, les tira en arrière sans qu'ils n'y restent, il sembla sourire pour lui même. Gaara ne voyait pas grand chose de sa tenue d'ici, plusieurs personnes s'étaient installées au bar et l'empêchaient à présent d'avoir une vue dégagée vers l'entrée mais l'homme semblait assez grand, il semblait assez musclé, comme Temari le lui avait décrit. Mais il ne ressemblait en rien à un futur docteur. Bien sûr, il était mignon. Vraiment mignon et à son goût mais quand il bougea, que Gaara remarqua sa veste en cuir et ses chaussures visiblement usées et son look décalé, il en fut certain : ça n'était vraiment pas la personne qu'il attendait.

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'un tel homme soit homosexuel et Gaara se détourna en le voyant sortir son téléphone de sa poche arrière, se concentra à nouveau sur le sien pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, pour s'assurer que Temari ne lui avait toujours pas répondu et il allait se lever quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

Gaara sursauta, en relevant immédiatement les yeux et il fut surpris de voir le blondinet qu'il venait de presque mater quelques secondes plus tôt se tenir devant sa table. Les mains dans ses poches, il le regardait avec un sourire en coin et Gaara se demanda longuement ce que cet homme lui voulait quand celui ci lui tendit la main.

\- Tu dois être Gaara, le frangin de Temari. Je suis Hidan.

Le cerveau de Gaara mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ce gars, qu'il avait observé de loin était venu à sa rencontre, venait de se présenter à lui et lui tendait la main et attendait qu'il la lui sert et Gaara était incapable de réfléchir. Il s'était endormi, n'est ce pas ? La bière l'avait assommé et il fantasmait sur cet inconnu. Mais non, tout semblait bien être la réalité et Gaara fit de son mieux pour se détourner, pour serrer la main de l'homme, qui enleva sa veste, prit place face à lui avec beaucoup de simplicité, et appela un serveur.

\- Tu reprends une bière ?

Gaara acquiesça, incapable de parler pendant un moment et Hidan sourit, leur commanda les boissons et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Désolé pour le retard, fit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Ma chef voulait me voir avant de me laisser partir.

Mais Gaara était déjà dans un autre monde. Il était comme hypnotisé par les yeux de son vis à vis et il comprenait pourquoi Temari lui avait parlé de ceux ci. Ils étaient magnifiques, profondément bleus et Gaara ne pouvait s'en détourner. Ça ne semblait cependant pas gêner Hidan, qui continuait de lui sourire malgré le silence.

Et Gaara avait du mal à y croire. Temari lui avait-elle réellement arrangé un rencard avec un tel mec ?

Hidan pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, comme pour essayer de le faire réagir et Gaara se détourna en sentant ses joues rougir, il se racla la gorge, profita de voir le serveur arriver pour essayer de se reprendre un peu et il se dépêcha d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool tandis qu'Hidan le regardait faire en riant légèrement.

\- Respire, souffla-t-il en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Je ne vais pas te manger. Temari me l'a fait promettre.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, répondit Hidan. Dis moi plutôt si ça te plairait qu'on bouge, un peu plus tard. Temari m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup les endroits trop bruyants mais il y a un concert en ville, le groupe de mes amis et j'ai promis de passer les voir.

Gaara haussa une épaule. Comme Hidan l'avait évoqué, il n'aimait pas les endroits bruyants, ce bar était déjà à la limite du supportable et un concert serait peut être trop, pour lui mais il n'allait certainement pas décevoir ce mec. Pas avec quelque chose d'aussi simple, en tous cas.

\- Qu'est ce que ma soeur t'a dit d'autre à mon propos ?

Hidan fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, son sourire charmeur ne quittant jamais ses lèvres, puis il posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui.

\- Que tu faisais très bien la cuisine. Que tu adores peindre et écouter de la musique. Que tu ne sors pas beaucoup.

Gaara hocha lentement la tête, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne chose. Temari aurait peut être pu éviter ce genre de détails, non ?

\- Et que j'allais t'adorer.

Ca aussi, elle aurait pu éviter mais Gaara avait sut, dès le début, que sa soeur n'aurait probablement pas eu la langue dans sa poche avec cet Hidan. Ça n'était pas le genre de Temari d'être discrète et elle lui avait probablement déjà raconté tous ses secrets. Il était presque certain qu'elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour dire que son petit frère était gay quand Hidan lui avait avoué sa propre homosexualité.

D'ailleurs, Gaara espérait qu'ils ne verraient aucune de ses connaissances. Peu de gens dans son entourages étaient au courant de ses attirances, après tout et ça n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait faire son come-out. Seuls Temari, Kankuro et Naruto étaient au courant et c'était très bien comme ça. Il espérait réellement que ça ne dérangerait pas Hidan.

Celui ci semblait tout à fait gentil, en tous cas. Il continuait de le regarder, presque trop intensément et Gaara se demanda vaguement ce que l'autre pouvait bien penser de lui mais ça ne serait probablement pas très poli de poser la question. Quoiqu'Hidan semblait tout à fait direct. C'était le genre de caractère que Gaara appréciait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses.

Mais il ne devait pas penser à ça pour le moment. Le bar devenait de plus en plus bruyant, ce qui l'embêtait un peu, il ne voulait en aucun cas élever la voix pour pouvoir se faire entendre. À quoi Temari avait-elle bien pu penser en organisant ce rendez-vous dans un tel endroit ? Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sortir dans des bars. Il appréciait la bière, celle qui se trouvait devant lui était vraiment bonne mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de regarder autour, de voir à quel point l'endroit se remplissait.

Même les yeux bleus d'Hidan n'étaient pas suffisants pour qu'il arrive à les ignorer.

D'ailleurs, Gaara reporta son attention sur Hidan, qui s'étirait, faisait craquer son dos et il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'une impression de déjà vu le prenait. Mais Gaara la chassa en secouant discrètement la tête et Hidan se redressa.

\- Tu m'excuseras, j'ai eu une journée à rallonge et je suis crevé, sourit-il en prenant appui sur la table des coudes.  
\- Pourquoi .. avoir accepté de venir, alors ? Tu aurais pu te reposer.  
\- Ta soeur n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber, fit Hidan avec un sourire en coin. Et j'avais envie de te rencontrer.

Gaara rougit à nouveau, ce qui sembla charmer Hidan et le plus jeune détourna la tête.

À vrai dire, il n'avait pas l'habitude de tout ça. Ça n'était pas son premier rencard mais c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Plus simplement : il avait rencontré ses précédents petits-amis sur internet et n'avait accepté de les rencontrer qu'après de longues conversations et beaucoup d'hésitations. Mais Hidan était un inconnu pour lui et Gaara ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Devait-il lui poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit ? Ça ressemblerait alors à un interrogatoire et ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas de plan, il avait réellement pensé qu'Hidan ne lui plairait pas, ou ne s'intéresserait pas à lui, quand Temari avait parlé de ce bel externe qui faisait tourner les têtes à l'hôpital.

Qu'était-il censé faire ?

Quelques acclamations venant du bar lui fit tourner la tête, Gaara se racla la gorge en avalant plusieurs gorgées de bière et Hidan suivit son regard.

\- On peut partir, si tu veux.  
\- N-non, je ..  
\- Ca ne me dérangerait pas, indiqua Hidan en haussant une épaule. Je connais un endroit pas loin d'ici qui pourrait te plaire.

Gaara hésita un court instant, avant d'acquiescer, ce qui déclencha un nouveau sourire chez Hidan, ils finirent tous deux leur bière, Hidan paya pour les boissons et ils quittèrent leur table. Gaara fit de son mieux pour se frayer un chemin au milieu de toutes les personnesqui envahissaient à présent le bar mais il frissonna violemment quand il sentit les doigts d'Hidan appuyer en bas de son dos pour le guider et il se hâta de s'écarter de lui, aussi naturellement que possible, quand ils furent enfin sortis de l'endroit.

Une fine bruine tombait à présent, suffisante pour avoir fait baisser la température ambiante de quelques degrés sans les détremper et Gaara enfila sa veste en silence, repéra Hidan du coin de l'oeil et se plaça à côté de lui pour le suivre vers l'endroit où il voulait l'emmener. Gaara espérait seulement que l'autre ne pensait pas l'amener chez lui, afin de le mettre dans son lit parce qu'il ferait immédiatement demi tour et partirait en courant sans regarder en arrière.

Puis, il pensa que le silence ne devait plus durer et il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hidan.

\- Quand .. je t'ai vu arriver, j'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas le look d'un futur docteur ..

Hidan sembla se retenir, pendant un instant, mais il éclata de rire, en tapotant son épaule tellement son rire le secouait et il essuya ses yeux humides.

\- Je sais ! S'exclama Hidan en hochant la tête. C'est quelque chose qu'on me dit souvent et à vrai dire, j'étais mal barré. J'ai fait pas mal de conneries quand j'étais gamin.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'a décidé de devenir docteur alors ?  
\- Le salaire, répondit sérieusement Hidan.

Gaara le dévisagea, presque mal à l'aise mais Hidan lui lança un regard, son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Soigner les gens n'est pas mal non plus, avoua-t-il d'un ton taquin.  
\- Tu sais déjà dans quoi tu vas te spécialiser ?  
\- Aucune idée, acquiesça Hidan en haussant une épaule. Psychiatrie, peut être.

Gaara avait du mal d'imaginer Hidan en tant que psychiatre mais à vrai dire, il avait du mal à l'imaginer en docteur tout court. Avec son look de bad boy et son air arrogant, il était loin du dernier docteur qu'il avait consulté, quelques semaines plus tôt et la blouse ferait sûrement tâche sur lui. Ou horriblement sexy, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Ça n'était pas son genre de fantasmer sur les uniformes ou les métiers mais Hidan était propice aux fantasmes, il devait bien l'avouer.

\- Mais j'en suis à peine à la moitié, reprit Hidan en soupirant. Et c'est parfois très long.  
\- Temari s'arrachait les cheveux, quand elle était à l'école, fit Gaara. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'en finirait jamais.  
\- Elle m'en a parlé, oui. Mais c'est une très bonne infirmière.

Et à vrai dire, Gaara n'était pas peu fier de sa grande soeur et il était ravi que sa reconversion se soit si bien déroulée. Temari avait d'abord fait des études de comptabilité mais ça s'était mal terminé, quand un patron l'avait virée pour une erreur qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Ce jour là, Gaara s'était vaguement demandé si sa soeur n'allait tout simplement pas tuer son ancien patron.

Hidan le menait dans les rues de la ville sans la moindre hésitation, comme s'il les connaissait par coeur et il était visiblement à l'aise avec l'endroit. Alors que Gaara s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa zone de confort, il n'était pas certain qu'il saurait retrouvé l'endroit où vivait Naruto à présent mais il gardait toujours un oeil sur les arrêts de bus, juste au cas où.

Ils ne marchèrent cependant pas longtemps, Hidan s'arrêta devant une vitrine colorée de plusieurs néons mais avant que Gaara ne puisse en lire l'enseigne, Hidan ouvrait déjà la porte pour lui, l'invitant à y entrer.

Jamais Gaara n'avait vu un tel endroit auparavant. Ou seulement dans des films. Mais cette boutiques était pleine à craquer de vieux vinyles et de disques en tous genres. Gaara aurait pu donner une estimation délirante mais il aurait probablement été encore loin du compte et il avait l'impression de se retrouver au paradis. Lui qui aimait la musique était là entouré de tellement d'oeuvres qu'il serait sûrement incapable de choisir un seul morceau dans tous ceux qui seraient proposés. Et il passerait des heures à choisir ceux qu'il voudrait emporter chez lui pour les écouter. Il y passerait des jours, même, pour être certain de ne rien rater.

Visiblement habitué des lieux, Hidan s'approcha du comptoir pour montrer une petite carte, la jeune femme lui sourit en lui demandant comment il allait. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher des premiers rayonnages mais à vrai dire, il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Les rayons montaient hauts contre les murs, s'étalaient sur toute la profondeur de la pièce et il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il semblait y avoir plusieurs salles de ce genre à sa disposition.

Il y en avait trop. Tout simplement trop.

\- On va faire un jeu, sourit Hidan quand il fut de nouveau à ses côtés. Tu trouves, disons .. cinq chansons que tu aimes et que tu voudrais me faire écouter, je fais pareil et on s'installe dans un des salons.  
\- Un salon ?

Hidan hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin, devant l'air à la fois surpris et confus de Gaara et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est .. comme une bibliothèque mais musicale, expliqua-t-il en regardant autour de lui. On peut y louer tout ce qu'on veut mais il y a des salons d'écoute, dans les étages. Et le son y est d'une qualité à couper le souffle.  
\- Je .. Je ne pourrais jamais choisir que cinq chansons, avoua Gaara, embêté. Il y en a trop. Et ton concert ...  
\- Le concert est pour plus tard, mes amis sont les derniers à jouer, indiqua Hidan avec assurance. Cinq chansons qui te tiennent à coeur et qui sont spéciales pour toi.

Gaara hésita, la tête étrangement vide maintenant, mais il hocha la tête, rendit son sourire à Hidan quand celui ci commença à s'éloigner sans le lâcher des yeux et il soupira.

Comment était-il censé ne choisir que cinq chansons ?

Tout était rangé par ordre alphabétique. Ça aurait pu aider, s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de choix et Gaara regarda longuement autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être perdu, dans un tel endroit, comme s'il se trouvait au milieu d'un dédale sans issue et il ne savait pas par où commencer. Hidan s'était écarté, il fouillait à présent dans un bac plein à craquer de vinyles de toutes les époques, il en sortait parfois un pour en lire le titre et le reposait en soupirant.

Gaara se sentit rougir, quand l'autre lui lança un regard discret mais il ne rata la façon dont Hidan glissa la main sur sa nuque, la frotta d'un geste visiblement habitué. Ce geste le ramenait loin en arrière sans que Gaara puisse comprendre pourquoi. C'était comme une impression de déjà-vu, comme lorsqu'il s'était étiré un peu plus tôt et ça le dérangeait. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait Hidan, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait ce genre de sentiments. Pourtant, le geste lui semblait étrangement familier et Gaara se détourna avant qu'Hidan ne puisse remarquer son trouble, il soupira en se disant que ça n'était sûrement rien et regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui.

Le jeu qu'Hidan lui avait proposé semblait amusant et leur permettrait de faire un peu mieux connaissances. Il avait toujours pensé que les gouts musicaux d'une personne reflétaient souvent sa personnalité ainsi que son humeur et lui travaillait toujours avec de la musique. C'était à la fois une motivation et une façon de l'apaiser et Hidan avait eu une bonne idée.

Gaara se surprit même à penser qu'Hidan réfléchissait peut être de la même façon que lui. Ou en partie, au moins. Temari avait-elle était plus perspicace qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, quant à ce rendez-vous ?

Après quelques minutes à réfléchir avec intensité, Gaara se tourna vers les rayonnages, alors qu'Hidan avait carrément changé de salle et il commença à chercher ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire écouter à l'autre. Il avait quelques chansons en tête mais aucunes n'étaient assez percutantes pour le moment alors il espérait qu'il aurait des idées en parcourant les noms des artistes qui l'entouraient. Ça serait sûrement ennuyeux, qu'ils écoutent des chansons cultes que tout le monde connaissaient, ça serait trop générique.

Gaara se promit aussi de retenir l'adresse pour pouvoir revenir.

Plongé dans la lecture de la liste de chansons d'un album, Gaara sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule, releva la tête et sourit en voyant Hidan à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et l'autre semblait déjà avoir trouvé tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire écouter, il avait sa main libre pleine de plusieurs albums et il semblait extrêmement fier de lui même.

\- Il ne m'en manque que deux, murmura Gaara en repérant le nom de la chanson qu'il avait cherché.  
\- Prends ton temps, acquiesça Hidan en caressant son épaule du pouce.

Gaara frissonna encore, à ce contact, en se demandant si Hidan était toujours aussi tactile avec les inconnus mais à vrai dire, la proximité entre eux ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Son corps réagissait de cette façon surtout parce que ça faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'il était célibataire, que ça faisait un moment que personne ne l'avait touché. Pas comme ça, en tous cas, pas avec autant de facilité et de naturel. Bien sûr, Temari le prenait dans ses bras quand bon lui chantait mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Cependant, en voyant qu'Hidan essayait de voir quel album il avait trouvé, Gaara se détournant en souriant.

\- Ne triche pas, fit-il avec fermeté.  
\- Pas drôle, marmonna Hidan en réponse.

Puis, sans préambule, il l'embrassa sur la joue, s'éloigna à nouveau.

Gaara resta figé là un long moment, sans vraiment comprendre le geste. Que pouvait bien lui valoir un baiser de ce genre ? Bien sûr, ça avait été sur la joue, et presque innocent mais ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il acceptait à peine que sa propre soeur ait de telles marques d'affections envers lui et même s'il avait appris à supporter ses câlins, les baisers étaient toute autre chose. Mais il ne pouvait l'ignorer, il était en rencard avec Hidan. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que la soirée se termine sur un baiser, si tout se passait bien jusque là. Mais pour l'instant ? Ils n'avait presque rien échangé et Gaara se sentait étrange à propos de toute cette situation.

Et puis, il devait bien l'avouer, la peur d'être aperçu en compagnie d'un garçon et montré du doigt avec dégout l'effrayait.

Trouver ses deux dernières chansons fut long et Gaara se demanda longuement si Hidan ne s'ennuyait pas mais il le trouva en train de parler à la jeune femme de l'accueil, avec qui il semblait être ami. Mais Hidan le remarqua rapidement, la jeune femme lui donna une clé qu'elle sortit d'en dessous du comptoir et ils prirent la direction du tout dernier étage de l'immeuble.

Une fois dans un couloir sombre, Gaara ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout l'endroit était vraiment étrange. Plusieurs portes s'alignaient à gauche et à droite, des petites plaques de métal indiquaient un numéro et Hidan déverrouilla celle qui correspondait à la clé qu'il avait reçue.

L'intérieur du salon semblait étrangement confortable. Il y avait un canapé profond, large, où il aurait probablement passé des heures à lire, des platines étaient posées sur une petite commode mais il ne voyait ni enceintes, ni matériel autre que celui ci. Cependant, la moquette au sol et la mousse sur les murs indiquait que la pièce était optimisée pour ce genre d'écoute.

Mais, en entendant Hidan verrouiller la porte derrière eux, Gaara se sentit étrangement conscient de sa situation. Il était à présent enfermé dans une pièce plutôt petite, sûrement insonorisée avec un inconnu et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'attendre au pire. Cette ambiance était peut être trop intimiste pour lui, pour se sentir complètement à l'aise et il ne savait pas ce qu'Hidan voulait de lui. Voulait-il seulement tirer un coup ce soir et ne jamais le rappeler ? Il n'avait même pas son numéro, après tout. Ou cherchait-il une relation ? Gaara n'était pas certain que Temari se soit occupé de ce genre de détails et ça ne faisait que le rendre plus mal à l'aise encore.

Rencontrer un inconnu pour un rendez-vous arrangé de cette façon n'était vraiment pas son truc.

Hidan, cependant, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble pour le moment. Il s'approcha des platines en soupirant, il posa ce qu'il avait choisi là et se racla la gorge.

\- Tu veux commencer ?

Gaara se mordit la lèvre inférieure, raide comme un piquet et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Hidan releva les yeux vers lui. Presque immédiatement, il posa les doigts au creux de son dos, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ca va ? Tu as l'air pâle.

Bien sûr, il était presque impossible de voir à quel point il était effectivement pâle, tellement la lumière était tamisée mais Gaara déglutit, il s'écarta pour échapper au contact d'Hidan et il prit place sur le canapé sans répondre.

\- D'accord, je commence, murmura Hidan après un instant.

Il inséra alors son premier cd dans le lecteur, chercha la chanson qu'il voulait mettre en s'aidant de la pochette et Gaara frissonna en entendant les premières notes s'élever autour de lui. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre d'où pouvait bien venir le son mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, tellement la qualité était impressionnante. Même son casque, qui pourtant avait couté une petite fortune, n'était pas aussi bon et Gaara se promit de revenir, quelque soit l'issue de son rendez-vous avec Hidan.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Hidan ne s'approcha pas. Il se tenait là, les yeux fermés, il frissonnait, lui aussi et Gaara le regarda s'imprégner de la musique.

La guitare, d'abord, puis une voix impressionnante, des percussions, peut être ? Une guitare saturée, un thème répétitif qui montait en puissance. Et Hidan leva les bras, glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux, commença à chanter les paroles de la chanson. La voix d'Hidan s'accordait étrangement bien avec celle du chanteur, avec la musique et Gaara le regarda bouger, lentement, presque sensuellement. Il y avait quelque chose de violent, en lui, dans sa façon de chanter, quelque chose d'animal mais il ne craignait pas de se montrer et la chanson lui allait bien. Gaara avait l'impression qu'elle le représentait avec fidélité.

Mais il y avait aussi de l'envie, dans les paroles, de l'attention et il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Hidan soit aussi démonstratif. Bien sûr, ça ne lui était pas destiné mais il vivait la chanson, il l'aimait beaucoup, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas et Gaara en sentait son coeur s'accélérer. Loin de ses airs de mauvais garçon, Hidan montrait tout autre chose, il montrait la rage qui menait son coeur, tous ces sentiments qui le gouvernaient et Gaara en avait le souffle coupé. Hidan était probablement bien plus complexe qu'il ne voulait d'abord le faire croire.

La chanson arriva à sa fin, Hidan s'appuya le dos contre le mur le plus proche, le regarda dans les yeux et Gaara sentit son coeur faire un bond sa poitrine. Hidan s'était montré, après tout, et c'était à son tour de le faire, à présent.

Avec lenteur, parce qu'il n'était pas certain que ses jambes le porteraient après avoir été témoin d'autant d'émotions, Gaara se leva, pour attraper un de ses disques, il arrêta celui d'Hidan qui était passé à la chanson suivante. En faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son trouble, Gaara plaça son cd dans le lecteur, il chercha la bonne piste et retourna s'installer dans le canapé, sous le regard toujours fixe de son vis à vis.

Mais la surprise passa dans le regard d'Hidan, quand il sembla reconnaître la chanson et Gaara s'accouda au canapé, détourna les yeux en souriant. Cette chanson là n'était pas très vieille, ça ne faisait que quelques semaines que l'artiste l'avait sortie mais il l'écoutait en boucle depuis ce moment et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de l'écouter dans un tel endroit. Il en frissonnait de plaisir, ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même et Gaara avait du mal à rester en place. L'écouter avec son casque avait déjà été un plaisir, mais ici ? Il avait presque envie de la mettre en boucle et tant pis si Hidan ne l'appréciait pas.

Hidan, pourtant, n'émettait aucun commentaire. Gaara rouvrit les yeux, pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil et l'autre continuait de le regarder, avec un léger sourire et il semblait sur un nuage. Gaara n'était pas certain de ce qui se passait. N'étaient-ils pas censés faire connaissance ? Parler ? Apprendre à se connaître l'un l'autre ? N'était-il pas mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver enfermer ici avec lui, quelques temps plus tôt ?

Mais les tons vintages de la chansons, la voix extraordinaire de la chanteuse, la lumière tamisée, tout donnait une impression d'intimité à la fois étrange et juste à la situation et Gaara redoutait presque le moment où ils allaient devoir partir, à présent.

Gaara n'était plus certain de vouloir assister au concert dont Hidan avait parlé, un peu plus tôt.

Les dernières notes de la chanson résonnèrent autour d'eux, Hidan se détourna pour lancer sa seconde chanson, plus énergique et mouvementée que la première et il s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, aussi détendu que possible, les doigts croisés sur son ventre et il lui sourit.

\- Temari m'a parlé de ton école. Celle où tu as postulé.

Gaara soupira longuement, en se demandant si Temari n'aurait peut être pas dû autant parler de lui mais il acquiesça.

\- Je ne pense pas être pris, souffla Gaara en se détendant légèrement. Le niveau est très élevé et je ne suis pas si bon.  
\- Ça n'est pas ce que ta soeur disait, taquina Hidan. Elle m'a dit que tes peintures étaient magnifiques mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en montrer.

Le coeur lourd, Gaara se racla la gorge, en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée, mais il finit par sortir son téléphone, il fouilla un instant dans ses photos pour monter la toile qu'il avait peinte pour son inscription dans la fameuse école.

Le thème avait été simple, dans l'ensemble, cette année. Gaara s'était longuement renseigné à propos des années précédentes, ce qui avait été demandé de faire, il avait parcouru les galeries des anciens élèves pour essayer de comprendre ce qui plaisait au jury mais les styles étaient parfois à l'opposé le plus total les uns des autres et Gaara avait passé des jours, assis devant sa toile à se demander ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Ça avait été Kankuro, qui l'avait rassuré à ce propos.

Après tout, le thème avait été un autoportrait et Gaara n'avait jamais été très bon à ce propos. La plupart de ses peintures étaient abstraites, il préférait travailler les couleurs plutôt que les formes, c'était comme cela qu'il s'exprimait mais il s'était finalement dit qu'un autoportrait ne signifiait pas forcément de se peindre lui même. Alors, il avait suivi son instinct, il avait peint celui qu'il était, à l'intérieur, la façon dont il se voyait.

Ainsi, les couleurs étaient importantes et Gaara n'était pas certain d'avoir un jour utilisé autant de noir sur une de ses toiles. Au contraire, il profitait en général de son art pour utiliser des couleurs les plus invraisemblables possibles, celles qu'il n'oserait même jamais porter mais pas cette fois. Le centre de la peinture était coloré, ça ne faisait aucun doute, il avait dessiné le kanji tatoué sur son coeur, le kanji « Amour » qu'il affectionnait tant et dont il signait ses toiles et il était entouré d'une explosion de couleurs comme il n'en avait jamais peint. Mais l'obscurité l'entourait, en plusieurs couches, parce qu'il avait été tellement difficile pour lui de se sentir aimé, depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Les choses s'étaient cependant améliorées, depuis deux ou trois ans, il avait réussi à trouver un équilibre en lui, il avait fait de son mieux pour s'aimer lui même et ce Kanji représentait ce changement.

Gaara n'était pas certain que le jury de l'école le comprenne mais c'était probablement son œuvre la plus complète et il ne regretterait pas d'être recalé si ça ne leur plaisait pas.

Hidan, pourtant, semblait l'apprécier. Après un regard en coin, il avait pris le téléphone dans ses mains pour zoomer un peu, pour apprécier le travail au mieux et Gaara était touché de le voir sourire autant. Son art comptait beaucoup pour lui après tout et il était toujours mal à l'aise quand il montrait un de ses tableaux à quelqu'un, spécialement quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- C'est quoi, au milieu ? Demanda Hidan en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.  
\- Mon tatouage.  
\- Tu es tatoué ?

Gaara acquiesça, sourit devant le regard intéressé d'Hidan et celui ci lui rendit son téléphone.

\- Je peux voir le tatouage ? En vrai ?  
\- Il faut me déshabiller pour ça.

Conscient du sous-entendu, Gaara releva les yeux vers l'autre homme, pour apprécier sa réaction et celle ci ne se fit pas attendre. Hidan se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air terriblement sexy, il le regarda de la tête aux pieds, son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Je te montrerai les miens en échange, souffla Hidan.

Cette fois, Gaara était réellement intéressé et, comme pour prouver ses dires, Hidan tira doucement sur le col de son tee shirt, pour exposer sa clavicule et en effet, Gaara y aperçut un morceau de tatouage. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'apprécier ni d'en deviner les formes parce qu'Hidan le cacha à nouveau, lui indiqua la platine d'un signe de la tête, parce que sa chanson venait de se finir et Gaara se détourna pour lancer son second morceau.

\- Je suis certain que tu seras pris dans ton école, fit Hidan, tandis que Gaara reprenait place près de lui. Le tableau est magnifique.  
\- Ils sont assez difficiles.  
\- J'y croirais pour toi, alors.

Touché, Gaara évita son regard, pendant quelques secondes. Mais Hidan ne semblait pas gêné, il se concentra sur la musique, en apprécia les notes longues et agréables à l'oreille, il ferma les yeux un court instant et il fredonna l'air de la chanson avec simplicité.

En cet instant, Gaara le trouva beau. Il était déjà conscient qu'Hidan avait un physique agréable, et qui lui plaisait mais le voir aussi enfermé dans la musique, le voir apprécier quelque chose qu'il aimait le rendait beau à ses yeux. Et il avait aimé son tableau.

Avec un soupir, et porté par la musique, Gaara se tourna vers Hidan, s'accouda au dossier du canapé, la tête dans ses bras et il frissonna en sentant les doigts de son vis à vis toucher son genou, le caresser avec beaucoup de douceur. La simplicité de la scène l'apaisait, malgré qu'il se soit senti presque oppressé, au début mais la raison à cela était simple : Hidan était bien plus expressif et extraverti que ses ex-petits amis et il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation. Mais à vrai dire, quand Hidan se montrait aussi posé, aussi relaxé, il ne craignait rien. Il se sentait en paix et à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que .. ta famille est au courant de ton orientation ?

La question d'Hidan lui fit relever les yeux, Gaara le regarda un long moment mais il secoua la tête.

\- Seulement Temari et Kankuro, mon frère. Quelques uns de mes amis sont au courant aussi mais je préfère garder ça pour moi, pour le moment, avoua Gaara avec honnêteté. Je ne suis pas certain d'assumer.  
\- J'étais comme ça, au début, sourit Hidan. Je suis sorti avec plusieurs filles, quand j'étais plus jeune mais ça n'allait jamais vraiment. Mais j'ai fait une rencontre qui m'a fait me rendre compte que je préfère les mecs.

Gaara sourit, il hocha la tête et Hidan posa la sienne contre le dossier du canapé sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Et toi ?  
\- Je l'ai toujours su, répondit Gaara avec honnêteté. En tous cas, les filles ne m'ont jamais intéressé. Mais .. J'ai eu mon premier copain assez tard.  
\- Des relations sérieuses ? Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Gaara garda le silence pendant quelques dizaines de secondes. Il n'était pas certain que parler de ça dans une telle situation était une bonne chose, il n'en avait jamais parlé qu'à Naruto, après tout et avait fait promettre à son ami de ne jamais l'évoquer. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Temari l'apprenne, elle ne s'en remettrait probablement pas. Quant à Kankuro .. Gaara n'était pas certain qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Son grand frère n'était pas mauvais, dans le fond mais il gardait toujours une certaine distance avec tous les gens qui l'entouraient et il demanderait probablement pourquoi Gaara lui parlait de cette histoire s'il n'y avait pas raison de le faire.

Mais effectivement, Gaara était tombé amoureux, une fois dans sa vie. Et c'était tellement loin qu'il avait l'impression que ses souvenirs n'étaient que l'écho d'un rêve récurrent, comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu tout ça mais parfois, une sensation ou un mot lui rappelait que tout ça était bien arrivé. Et même s'il en avait honte, parfois, il chérissait ses souvenirs et même Naruto avait été désolé pour lui.

Parce que la personne dont il était tombé amoureux ne lui avait jamais rendu ses sentiments.

Gaara soupira longuement, en lançant un regard vers Hidan, qui attendait sa réponse avec calme et il força un sourire.

\- Une fois.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hidan avec intérêt.  
\- C'était à sens unique.

Hidan lui servit alors un sourire triste et Gaara se détourna. Ils n'y avaient pas vraiment fait attention, mais sa chanson était finie depuis un moment, la platine avait enchainé sur quelque chose d'autre et il allait se lever, pour arrêter la lecture mais Hidan le stoppa avec douceur, il toucha son bras pour de nouveau attirer son attention et Gaara se plongea dans son regard.

\- Laisse, j'adore cet album.  
\- Mais, c'est toi qui voulait jouer .. rappela Gaara.

Hidan haussa une épaule et Gaara se dit que de toutes façons, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger. Ainsi, il reprit sa place, posa de nouveau la tête dans ses bras, sourit en voyant le sourire en coin d'Hidan. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce sourire là était contagieux et Gaara se demanda un instant si Hidan en était conscient et le faisait exprès. Lui n'était pas certain d'avoir autant sourit depuis un moment, pas dans une telle situation du moins et ça ne rendait la situation que plus étrange encore.

Mais cette fois, il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Puis, Gaara se rendit compte d'une chose : il avait envie d'embrasser Hidan. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et il était plutôt du genre à prendre son temps, en général, il n'aimait pas forcer les choses, ni les précipiter mais Hidan lui semblait tellement familier, en cet instant précis, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années déjà. Gaara avait du mal à comprendre ce genre de sentiments, il lui était toujours difficile de faire confiance aux gens qu'il rencontrait et pourtant, malgré son malaise du début, il était là, la main d'Hidan sur son genou, presque trop sage à son goût.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été autant attiré par une personne et la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il était tombé amoureux.

Gaara n'était pourtant pas certain qu'Hidan en avait aussi envie. En tous cas, aucun d'eux ne céda à la tentation et c'était peut être mieux comme ça. L'endroit était intéressant, pour un premier baiser, original aussi mais ils avaient à peine parlé, ils avaient à peine échangé. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas s'embrasser comme ça, n'est ce pas ?

Finalement, ce fut la petite sonnerie du téléphone de Gaara qui les obligea à sortir de leur moment et Gaara se détourna rapidement en se raclant la gorge, pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Celui ci venait de Temari, qui lui disait qu'elle était en pause, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. À priori, il y avait une fête, dans un campus et plusieurs jeunes avaient décidé de faire un concours, pour voir lequel d'entre eux serait capable de boire le plus de vodka. Deux d'entre eux étaient à présent assommés par l'alcool et un autre s'était ouvert le crâne en tombant.

Puis, elle lui demandait comment se passait le rencard, elle lui demandait si Hidan était correct avec lui. D'ailleurs, un petit rire d'Hidan lui fit redresser la tête, les doigts de l'autre caressèrent sa cuisses et il eut un sourire en coin, qui indiqua à Gaara qu'il avait lu le message au dessus de son épaule.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas lui répondre ?

Gaara hésita un instant, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le canapé. Et il répondit qu'Hidan était effectivement correct et que tout se passait bien. Il savait qu'Hidan pouvait lire sa réponse, mais il voulait surtout rassurer sa soeur. Parce qu'elle était peut être à l'origine du rendez-vous mais elle s'inquiéterait toujours pour lui, même si cette fois, elle avait semblé étrangement confiante quant à la situation.

Puis, Gaara se tourna vers Hidan, qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu as des frères et soeurs ?  
\- Non, répondit Hidan avec douceur. Enfin, j'ai un demi-frère et deux demi-soeurs. Mon père s'est tiré quand j'étais gamin et il m'envoie des messages, de temps en temps. Mais sa nouvelle femme n'a jamais voulu me rencontrer.

Gaara acquiesça, intrigué et Hidan continua :

\- Ma mère n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Elle travaillait beaucoup pour que je ne manque de rien et elle a eu quelques aventures mais ça s'arrête là.  
\- Et .. tu vis toujours chez elle ?  
\- J'y retourne pour les vacances, fit Hidan avec un sourire. Quand je ne suis pas submergé de boulot.  
\- C'est vraiment si prenant .. ?

Le sourire d'Hidan sembla s'agrandir, il hocha la tête avec un regard entendu :

\- Tu n'as pas idée, dit-il, amusé. Je sortais beaucoup, avant mais c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de dormir maintenant. Et j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas être de garde pour ce soir.  
\- On aurait pu se rencontrer un autre soir, éluda Gaara en haussant une épaule.  
\- Temari m'a pourtant dit que tu étais plutôt réticent à l'idée de me rencontrer ..

Gaara sentit immédiatement ses joues rougir et il détourna les yeux, se racla la gorge.

\- Je .. n'ai pas l'habitude de ça, avoua-t-il, gêné. J'ai rencontré mes exs sur Internet et j'ai d'abord beaucoup parlé avec eux avant d'oser les rencontrer.

Les doigts d'Hidan bougèrent encore sur son genou, Gaara reprit sa position précédente en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Ce qu'on peut faire, fit-il avec simplicité, c'est qu'on profite de la soirée, sans prise de tête, sans rien attendre l'un de l'autre et tu me donnes ton numéro en fin de soirée.  
\- Et tu auras le temps de me parler ?  
\- Je trouverai du temps pour toi, acquiesça Hidan. Entre deux cours, ou deux patients.

Gaara aurait à nouveau rougi, si Hidan n'avait pas semblé aussi sérieux et celui ci se détourna, après un instant, il se leva pour aller changer la chanson sur la platine et il s'étira longuement.

\- Ca sera la dernière et il faudra nous mettre en route pour le concert, sourit Hidan.  
\- C'est .. ouvert tout le temps ?  
\- Tous les jours de la semaine, en journée et jusque trois heures du matin, affirma Hidan. L'inscription n'est pas très chère et ils ont tout le temps des nouveautés.

Sans attendre, Hidan prit à nouveau place sur le canapé, tandis que Gaara sourit pour lui même. Cet endroit allait rapidement devenir une de ses sorties régulières, s'il en notait bien l'adresse. Il amenait probablement Naruto si son ami le souhaitait, et des bouquins. Il avait l'habitude de lire un peu partout, que ce soit un banc dans un parc, le canapé chez Temari ou même dans son lit mais ici, ça serait parfait aussi.

Gaara avait déjà entendu cette chanson, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'en connaissait pas le titre, ni l'artiste, mais il l'avait entendue, quelques années auparavant et il était surpris de l'écouter à nouveau. Ça lui rappelait une époque de sa vie où les choses avaient été bien moins calmes que maintenant, quand l'adolescence l'avait violemment percuté et qu'il avait dû quitter l'école.

Incertain, Gaara lança un regard vers l'autre, vers son rencard, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il se demanda un instant ce que cette chanson pouvait bien signifier pour lui. Lui rappelait-elle de bons souvenirs ? L'expression d'Hidan était neutre, son regard vague mais ses doigts avaient de nouveau trouvé son genou, son pouce le caressait avec toute la douceur du monde. Puis, Gaara se demanda si Hidan avait déjà été amoureux, par le passé, et si cette chanson ne lui rappelait pas cette époque de sa vie.

En tous cas, Hidan garda la tête basse jusqu'à la fin de la chanson et il la tourna vers Gaara avec lenteur, lui sourit.

\- C'est ma chanson préférée, avoua-t-il. Je ne l'écoute pas souvent mais elle me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

Gaara ne sut pas quoi répondre, touché par un tel aveu et Hidan se leva avec lenteur, il éteignit la platine, augmenta la luminosité dans la pièce et il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- On y va ?  
\- Il .. ne faut pas ranger ?  
\- Ils s'en occupent eux même, affirma Hidan.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard et après qu'Hidan ait rendu la clé de leur salon à la jeune femme au comptoir, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque musicale, se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Gaara fit alors de son mieux pour mémoriser le nom de l'endroit, en se promettant de revenir bientôt.

Puis, il tourna les yeux vers la ville, tandis qu'Hidan s'allumait une cigarette. La nuit était complètement tombée, à présent mais la ville ne dormait pas, ils pouvaient entendre des conversations, de la musique. Les rues n'étaient pas vides non plus, quoique celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était calme et Gaara adorait cet ambiance, malgré qu'il préfère le calme de sa chambre. Toute sa vie, il avait vécu à la campagne, où il fallait faire des kilomètres pour trouver un magasin ouvert après sept heures, où sortir avec des amis demandait une organisation presque militaire, où l'ennui était présent à chaque coin de rue.

C'était différent, ici et la présence d'Hidan à ses côtés le ravissait tout autant.

Il l'avait mal jugé, quand il l'avait vu débarquer dans le bar mais Hidan s'intéressait visiblement à lui et il était compréhensif. C'était tout ce que Gaara demandait.

Les doigts d'Hidan touchèrent le bas de son dos avec douceur, pour attirer son attention, Gaara lui jeta un coup d'oeil et il retint un sourire. Hidan était vraiment sexy, quand on y faisait attention, il avait cet air arrogant de bad boy sur le visage, amplifié par la cigarette à ses lèvres, il se tenait droit, une main dans sa poche et Gaara avait du mal à y résister. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Temari avait vu juste, dans toute cette histoire, Gaara n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse lui dénicher un tel homme. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un comme Hidan semble attiré par lui non plus et pourtant, c'était l'évidence. En tous cas, Gaara en était convaincu quand l'autre le regardait de cette façon.

Un mouvement de tête venant d'Hidan lui fit prendre sa suite et Gaara était à l'aise avec la simplicité qu'avait l'autre à le mener dans les rues de la ville, une main dans son dos. Lui qui pourtant ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était gay ne s'en sentait pas vraiment gêné, en cet instant précis. Mais il devait être honnête avec lui même, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils croisent quelqu'un qu'il puisse connaître, surtout à cette heure de la nuit.

C'était aussi ça, l'avantage des grands villes.

\- C'est loin ?

Hidan souffla la fumée de sa cigarette à l'opposé de lui, il secoua la tête.

\- On va prendre le métro, répondit Hidan.

Gaara n'avait absolument pas prévu de s'éloigner autant de sa zone de confort mais il se laissa mener dans les ruelles qu'Hidan semblait connaître par coeur, jusqu'à arriver à une entrée de métro. Ils payèrent leur ticket, attendirent leur train et une fois installés dans une rame dont les lumières n'étaient plus au meilleur de leur forme, Gaara lança un regard vers l'autre.

\- Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ?  
\- J'y ai vécu toute ma vie, répondit Hidan en posant les pieds sur le siège qui lui faisait face. Je vivais en banlieue avec ma mère mais elle a vendu la maison pour s'installer à la campagne, elle en avait marre de la ville.  
\- Alors, maintenant, tu vis .. ?  
\- Je partage un appartement avec mon meilleur ami.  
\- Il est aussi en école de médecine ?

Hidan eut un sourire en coin, il secoua la tête.

\- Il travaille dans la finance. Il vient de commencer mais il est déjà très apprécié ..

Gaara hocha la tête, en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cet ami. Était-il semblable à Hidan ? Était-il aussi mignon ? Ça n'était probablement pas la première question qu'il aurait dû se poser mais Gaara était curieux malgré lui. Il était curieux à propos d'Hidan en général mais il n'osait pas poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête de peur d'embêter l'autre.

La rue dans laquelle ils sortirent, une fois leur voyage terminé, était bien plus animée que la précédente. Gaara ne connaissait pas le quartier mais ils étaient proches des zones industrielles semblait-il, il pouvait voir d'immenses bâtiments s'élever non loin, des cheminées d'usines, des structures métalliques et il se demanda un instant s'ils se trouvaient toujours dans la même ville.

Ils s'avançaient dans une ruelle éclairée par les lampadaires et les enseignes lumineuses de magasins toujours ouverts, malgré l'heure. Ils passèrent devant un vidéo club sûrement aussi vieux que lui, un magasin d'électronique dont les télés dans la vitrine diffusaient un vieux film, un sex-shop, semblait-il et Gaara rougit en voyant la drag queen qui attendait à l'entrée lui faire un clin d'oeil. Il n'était pas à l'aise, c'était évident mais Hidan semblait appartenir à ce genre de monde, à ce genre d'ambiance et ça l'intriguait et ça l'attirait. Il avait toujours fantasmé sur le style mauvais garçon, avec manteaux de cuir et sourires arrogants et fréquentations étranges et Hidan semblait réunir tout ça en une seule et même personne.

Mais Hidan, en même temps, gardait un oeil sur lui, il lui tenait la main avec douceur, pour le mener dans les ruelles, il s'amusait de son observation et se demandait si l'endroit où il l'emmenait ne serait pas trop bruyant pour Gaara. Il avait déjà semblé mal à l'aise dans le bar, alors qu'il n'y avait eu presque personne et le club serait bondé, à cette heure de la nuit. Mais il avait promis d'assister au concert de ses amis et il ne voulait pas leur faire faux bond, pas même pour un mec aussi mignon que Gaara.

Le videur, à l'entrée du club, était impressionnant et Gaara se sentit soudainement très petit. Mais le sourire que l'homme leur adressa, quand il leur ouvrit la porte le rassura un peu et Gaara pensa que ça n'était pas si terrible, pour le moment. La musique était un peu forte, quand ils passèrent l'entrée du club, et il y avait du monde qui dansait et chantait et sautait au rythme de la musique jouée par un groupe sur scène. Mais Hidan le gardait proche de lui, il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bar, où il prit appui pour se pencher vers la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui le tenait, il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui commanda deux bières.

Gaara remarqua sans mal le regard intrigué que la femme lui lança, avant d'acquiescer mais il n'en dit rien. Il en rougit, probablement, mais heureusement pour lui, les lumières étaient peu nombreuses ici. Quelques spots illuminaient la scène, des néons rouges entouraient le bar mais le reste de la salle était plongé dans l'obscurité, ce qui ne rendait l'ambiance qu'un peu plus improbable encore.

Bientôt, Hidan glissa sa canette dans sa main, Gaara l'entama avec un sourire. Cet endroit n'était pas aussi oppressant que le bar. Parce qu'il entendait la musique, avant d'entendre la foule de gens qui l'entourait, il pouvait se concentrer sur la mélodie, aussi chaotique soit-elle, le rythme, les notes plutôt que les murmures d'étrangers. Gaara savait qu'il allait passer inaperçu dans une telle foule, d'autres personnes étaient sûrement bien plus extravagantes que lui, comme le jeune homme aux nombreux piercings qui dansait non loin mais son anxiété sociale était ancienne et persistait depuis son adolescence.

Ça n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait quitté l'école, après tout.

Puis, Gaara se rendit compte d'une chose qui aurait dû être évidente. Il allait devoir danser, n'est ce pas ? Ils n'allaient certainement pas rester plantés là, à boire de la bière et à regarder les groupes sur scène. En tous cas, ça n'était pas l'impression que lui donnait Hidan, lui se laissait déjà porter par la musique, il avait abandonné sa veste, l'avait confiée à la jolie barmaid et il dansait, les yeux clos et sa canette aux lèvres. Ça n'était pas quelque chose de vraiment recherché, ni de calculé, il appréciait juste la musique et son corps marquait le rythme de celle ci.

Mais Gaara savait que même ça, il en était incapable et il se sentit rougir quand Hidan le regarda dans les yeux. Il allait d'ailleurs s'écarter, pour clamer le tabouret le plus proche comme sien mais Hidan fut plus rapide, il glissa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Gaara se retrouva alors brusquement tiré vers le corps d'Hidan, il écarquilla les yeux mais sa poigne sembla s'adoucir aussi immédiatement et Hidan caressa sa nuque pour l'aider à se détendre.

Maintenant qu'il était aussi proche, Gaara se demanda un instant s'il pouvait rester là, aussi proche. Hidan sentait bon, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le remarquer plus tôt. Mais il sentait terriblement bon et Gaara ne s'écarta pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait peut être dû. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, d'ailleurs, et Hidan semblait à l'aise avec ça. Le nez de celui ci se posa dans ses cheveux, après un instant, il l'embrassa sur le front et Gaara rougit devant une telle simplicité.

Peu à peu, Hidan relâcha son étreinte, pour s'assurait que Gaara ne fuirait pas mais Gaara ne s'écarta pas vraiment. Il était gêné par leur proximité mais il était effectivement en train de danser avec Hidan et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être si simple. Leur danse n'avait rien de compliqué, à vrai dire et Gaara se contentait de suivre les mouvements de l'autre, sans oser le regarder mais Hidan s'en contentait.

Gaara frissonna quand même violemment quand Hidan glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux, juste une seconde, en se demandant s'il avait le droit d'être autant attiré par cet homme là en si peu de temps. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, auparavant. Pas de cette façon, en tous cas et il avait presque du mal à y croire.

Mais à vrai dire, ça l'inquiétait aussi un peu. Parce qu'il craignait qu'Hidan et lui ne cherchent pas la même chose. Il était possible qu'Hidan ne veuille que d'un plan cul, que quelqu'un avec qui coucher, une fois de temps en temps et ça n'était pas le genre de Gaara. L'autre était en école de médecine après tout et il n'aurait probablement pas le temps d'avoir une relation digne de ce nom. Mais Hidan avait dit qu'il trouverait du temps pour lui, non ?

Gaara soupira longuement, en se disant que pour l'instant, il devait seulement s'occuper du moment, il avala une gorgée de bière et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'Hidan tapota sur son épaule, se baissa vers lui pour pouvoir se faire entendre.

\- C'est au tour de mes amis bientôt, s'exclama-t-il. Dis moi si tu veux une autre bière.

Gaara sourit, il se détourna quand Hidan se redressa en sifflant, alors qu'une nouvelle chanson s'achevait. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant, dans toute l'énergie qu'Hidan était capable de déployer et Gaara ne se sentait pas aussi oppressé qu'à son habitude au milieu de cette foule. Hidan agissait comme une bouée pour lui, comme une ancre qui lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre et ça lui plaisait.

Mais il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il s'attache autant aussi rapidement, n'est ce pas ?

Une nouvelle chanson débuta, Gaara se laissa à nouveau porter par la danse simpliste d'Hidan, il s'assura de finir sa bière et Hidan lui permit enfin une petite pause, il l'entraina vers un coin plus frais de la pièce, où Gaara put enfin souffler. Hidan, de son côté, semblait dans son élément, quoiqu'un peu essoufflé. À la lueur des néons du bar proche, il donnait l'impression d'être sous adrénaline, comme s'il vivait pour ce genre de soirées et Gaara ne put s'empêcher de penser que son sourire un peu fou ne faisait qu'appuyer l'idée qu'il avait eue en le voyant pour la première fois : il ne ressemblait absolument pas à un docteur.

Cependant, Gaara ne pouvait nier comme il s'amusait, avec lui. Il allait probablement mettre un jour ou deux à se remettre de toutes ses émotions mais il ne regrettait pas. Quelque soit l'issue de cette soirée, il avait eu raison d'écouter Temari, pour une fois.

Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, Gaara se retrouva avec une nouvelle canette entre les doigts et il adressa un sourire à Hidan.

\- Ca sera la dernière, fit-il, gêné.  
\- Vraiment ? Parce que je ne fais que commencer ..  
\- Je ne serais pas capable de rentrer chez moi si je bois trop, avoua Gaara en souriant. Et Temari va te tirer les oreilles si elle doit venir me chercher.  
\- As-tu vraiment besoin d'un chaperon ?

Le sourire de Gaara se fit gêné, devant le ton taquin de son rencard et Hidan se pencha vers lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je n'habite pas loin, s'il faut, je te laisserai mon lit et je prendrai le canapé.

Cette fois, Gaara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Hidan venait réellement de l'inviter chez lui, au cas où il était incapable de rentrer et il se sentit rougir.

\- Ton colocataire ne dirait rien ?  
\- Rien à foutre, je mets qui je veux dans mon lit.

Gaara manqua de s'étrangler à ces mots mais Hidan éclata de rire, sûrement à cause de la tête qu'il faisait. Et Gaara ne savait pas comment il était censé prendre ce que l'autre venait de lui dire mais il ne répondit pas. À la place, il entama sa nouvelle canette, se surprenant lui même de ne pas ressentir les effets de l'alcool encore mais ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Il ne buvait pas souvent, après tout, à part quand Naruto l'invitait chez lui mais ça n'était pas plus mal. L'alcool l'aiderait à se détendre et à arrêter de se demander quelles étaient les intentions d'Hidan.

Hidan s'alluma une cigarette, avec tout le naturel du monde, en lui lançant un regard, un sourire aux lèvres et il souffla sa fumée d'un air amusé.

\- Si tu te poses la question, oui, je suis toujours comme ça.

Gaara ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire et Hidan l'attira de nouveau près de lui, d'un bras autour des épaules, il embrassa sa tempe avec douceur.

Malgré qu'il préfère garder son orientation sexuelle secrète, pour le moment, Gaara appréciait le geste. Il appréciait de se sentir aussi proche d'Hidan, quoique quiconque pourrait se poser des questions à leur propos en les voyant aussi proches. Mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'Hidan n'hésiterait pas à s'éloigner ou à le protéger, au besoin et il espérait avoir raison à ce propos. Et il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils croisent quelqu'un qu'il connaissait dans un tel endroit, n'est ce pas ?

Un nouveau groupe prit possession de la scène avec bruit, Hidan les siffla avec un large sourire et Gaara comprit qu'ils étaient ses amis dont il avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

La musique qu'ils jouaient était bien plus rythmée que celle du groupe précédent. Plus sauvage, plus violente et Gaara aurait préféré rester à l'écart mais Hidan l'entraina à nouveau au milieu de la foule, où leur danse précédente se transforma. Ils ne dansaient plus vraiment, à vrai dire, Hidan se contentait de sauter, comme le reste du public et Gaara fit de son mieux pour apprécier la musique de son côté. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à sauter de cette façon, il n'était pas du genre à se défouler comme ça et son côté introverti reprenait le dessus mais il arrivait quand même à se concentrer sur la musique, même si les paroles semblaient tout à fait simples.

Toutes les chansons de ce groupe semblaient avoir la même teneur en notes saturées et en rythme aussi rapide que possible et Gaara ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit coup d'oeil à Hidan, avant de s'éloigner sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il espérait seulement qu'Hidan ne s'en sentirait pas insulté mais il n'était pas comme ça. Ça n'était pas dans son caractère de sauter au milieu d'une foule, de hurler, de lever le poing et de scander les paroles des chansons. Mais ça n'était pas grave. Il se sentait bien.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Hidan pour le rejoindre, visiblement essoufflé de sa danse mais il lui sourit, comme pour lui indiquer qu'il comprenait, il utilisa le bas de son tee shirt pour éponger son visage et le regard de Gaara fut immédiatement attiré par ce ventre plat qu'il laissait apparaître de cette façon. Ça lui plaisait assez, dans un sens, il se savait déjà attiré par Hidan mais ce ventre lui promettait beaucoup de choses et Hidan sembla s'en rendre compte parce qu'il lui servit un sourire connaisseur et ne se pressa pas pour se rhabiller.

La température dans le club montait de plus en plus, alors que l'ambiance semblait atteindre son apogée, Gaara se détourna pour avaler les dernières gorgées de sa canettes afin de se rafraichir un peu mais Hidan ne semblait pas être du même avis. Sans gêne, il se débarrassa de son tee shirt, qu'il fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean et Gaara sentit ses joues chauffer un peu plus encore.

D'accord, cette fois, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face : Hidan était canon. Bien trop sexy pour lui et il allait se mettre à saigner du nez si ça continuait comme ça. Ses exs lui avaient plu, bien entendu mais ils avaient été loin de ça. Gaara ne pouvait même pas comparer, aucun d'eux seraient à la cheville d'Hidan et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait tiré le gros lot, cette fois. Et tout ça, c'était grâce à Temari. Il n'allait jamais falloir qu'il aborde le sujet avec elle, ou elle n'arrêterait jamais de le lui rappeler.

Hidan s'adossa lentement à un mur, pour finir sa canette les paupières closes et il semblait tout à fait satisfait par la réaction de Gaara. Il ne pouvait ne manquait pas d'assurance mais Temari lui avait bien indiqué que Gaara était parfois timide, parfois impressionnable et qu'il fallait aller doucement avec lui. Enlever son tee-shirt sans prévenir n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue de la soirée mais Gaara n'avait pas semblé détester ça. Bien au contraire. Ça promettait quelques bons moments pour la suite.

Gaara profita d'ailleurs du moment pour lancer un regard vers le torse d'Hidan, en se demandant s'il lui était permis de fantasmer mais un détail le fit froncer les sourcils. C'était un tout petit détail, tout à fait insignifiant et il n'aurait même pas dû le remarquer mais c'était trop tard et, à la fois intrigué et choqué, il s'approcha doucement de son rencard, posa les doigts sur le détail en question. Hidan rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, surpris par le contact mais il sembla confus par le regard concentré de Gaara.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Gaara caressa la peau de l'autre du bout des doigts, là où des grains de beauté formaient un triangle parfait, au dessus d'une petite tâche de naissance rosée et Hidan allait lui demander ce qui se passait, quand Gaara se détourna et joua des coudes pour sortir le plus rapidement du club.

Ça n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Non, tout ça était un mauvais rêve et Gaara savait qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Ça avait été trop beau, dès le début, ça avait été beaucoup trop beau et il s'était laissé avoir par cette illusion. Parce que cette tâche surmontée de grains de beauté ne pouvait appartenir à Hidan, parce qu'il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour l'oublier mais c'était trop tard. Et maintenant, son esprit lui jouait des tours. Il y avait une chance pour qu'il se soit endormi avant de partir, sur le canapé, qu'il soit en train de halluciner tout ça depuis le début et Gaara espérait qu'il se réveillerait bientôt de ce cauchemar.

Gaara jeta un coup d'oeil au dessus de son épaule, en entendant la porte du club claquer dans son dos, il se dépêcha de s'en éloigner, en passant ses manches sur ses joues mais tout ça semblait réel. Tellement réel alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour que ce soit un de ses habituels cauchemars et ça le devint un peu plus quand il sentit quelqu'un attraper sa main avec fermeté.

\- Gaara, attends, souffla Hidan. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est ce que ..

Gaara se dégagea, aussi brusquement que possible, il se tourna vers Hidan, les yeux écarquillés, tellement choqué qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Ou se mettre à crier, au choix. Hidan avait remis son tee-shirt, heureusement et son expression était aussi sérieuse que possible.

\- E-est ce que tu savais ? Est-ce que tu m'as reconnu ?  
\- Quoi ? Demanda Hidan, sans comprendre. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, souffla Gaara, les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec moi.

Là dessus, Gaara se détourna à nouveau, il fit deux pas mais Hidan l'arrêta une nouvelle fois, il leva les mains pour le faire s'arrêter et Gaara releva les yeux, furieux.

Son humeur s'apaisa légèrement, quand il remarqua à quel point Hidan semblait tout à fait perdu dans toute cette histoire. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il réagissait comme ça et Gaara détourna la tête, il ferma les yeux un instant, frissonna quand Hidan s'approcha, pour le prendre dans ses bras avec toute la douceur du monde. À contre coeur, parce qu'il n'avait qu'une envie à présent, fuir, Gaara accepta l'étreinte, il hoqueta contre le torse d'Hidan et l'autre caressa sa nuque et ses cheveux avec toute la douceur du monde.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu me parles, Gaara, murmura Hidan d'un ton apaisant. Mais si tu veux, tu peux m'expliquer. Je n'habite pas loin d'ici et on sera au calme dans ma chambre.

Gaara hésita un long moment, tiraillé entre l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Hidan dans une chambre, et celle de fuir pour de bon mais il finit par hocher la tête. Si Hidan disait vrai, s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi de cette façon, Gaara lui devait au moins une explication et il allait la lui donner. Et après, il rentrerait chez lui et il oublierait toute cette histoire.

Hidan le mena dans le calme jusqu'à un immeuble à deux pâtés de maison de là. Gaara aurait préféré briser le contact mais Hidan avait attrapé sa main, entrecroisés leurs doigts, comme s'il avait voulu s'assurer qu'il le suivrait et même si l'idée de partir en courant lui était venue, Gaara ne voulait à présent que clore cette histoire.

L'appartement qu'Hidan partageait avec son colocataire était une vraie garçonnière. Le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce principale semblait plus vieux qu'eux, comme la plupart des autres meubles, un tas de vaisselle attendait d'être lavée à la cuisine, ça faisait un moment que le balai n'avait pas été passé et quelques araignées avaient fait leurs toiles aux angles de la pièce. Mais l'atmosphère semblait saine, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes en grand et permettait à l'air de circuler et Gaara arriva même à sourire en voyant un chat angora trottiner vers eux en miaulant.

Presque immédiatement, Hidan se baissa pour le caresser, il lui parla à voix basse et lui donna quelques croquettes dans sa gamelle avant de faire signe à Gaara de le suivre et de l'emmener vers sa chambre.

La chambre en question était simple. Le lit avait été poussé dans un angle et n'était pas fait, quelques vêtements avaient été envoyés vers une chaise, l'armoire n'était pas fermée mais le bureau, sous la fenêtre, pliait sous le poids de dizaines de bouquins et des cours d'Hidan. Et un ordinateur portable trainait au milieu de toutes ses feuilles.

Sans un mot, Hidan s'avança pour aller ouvrir les fenêtres, en s'assurant qu'aucune feuille sur le bureau ne s'envolerait, il prit place sur le bord de l'ouverture, visiblement habitué vu qu'un cendrier l'y attendait et il s'alluma une cigarette.

\- Fais comme chez toi, souffla Hidan en même temps que sa fumée.

Gaara hésita, avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit en espérant qu'Hidan n'aurait pas l'esprit déplacé à ce propos et il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, souffla longuement par le nez. Il avait du mal à se dire que tout ça était vrai, qu'il était bien là, dans la chambre d'Hidan et qu'il allait lui donner ce genre d'explications. Et si Hidan était bien la personne qu'il pensait avoir reconnue, comment allait-il bien pouvoir réagir ? Allait-il lui demander de partir ? Allait-il rire de lui ? Ne pas le croire ?

Gaara n'était plus certain qu'il voulait parler de tout ça mais il soupira longuement, il croisa les bras, s'accouda à ses genoux et il lança un regard à l'autre.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà été inscrit sur un forum dédié à l'univers de Skyrim ?

Hidan cligna, il tourna la tête vers Gaara, l'air suspicieux et il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

\- Il y a quelques années, oui. Pourquoi ?

Gaara sourit, malgré lui, il baissa la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens y avoir rencontré quelqu'un en particulier ?

Le silence fut son unique réponse et Gaara tenta un regard vers l'autre, pour pouvoir jauger sa réaction. Mais les yeux écarquillés d'Hidan et son air abasourdi furent suffisants à lui répondre et il comprit que oui, Hidan se souvenait. Et qu'il venait de comprendre.

À vrai dire, ça faisait des années que Gaara n'y avait pas pensé. Des années qu'il avait enterré toute cette histoire dans un coin de son coeur, après en avoir longuement souffert, comme le reste de ses souvenirs datant de cette époque précise de sa vie.

La vie n'avait pas été clémente avec lui, Gaara en était conscient. Au milieu de l'adolescence, autour de ses quinze ans, alors que ses amis avaient tous pris des centimètres, lui avait gardé la même taille. En échange, il avait pris du poids. Beaucoup de poids, assez pour être essoufflé rien qu'en montant quelques marches et c'était à ce moment que le harcèlement avait commencé. C'était à ce moment que l'école était devenu un enfer.

Tous les jours avaient été les mêmes, Gaara arrivait à l'école, trouvait des lettres pleines de moqueries dans son casier et il supportait ensuite des heures de guérilla, dans les couloirs de l'école, on le montrait du doigt, on riait de lui, on l'insultait en lui demandant s'il n'avait pas avalé son frère ou sa soeur. Gaara avait essayé de les ignorer, au début mais il avait été seul face au reste du monde. Son meilleur ami, Naruto, avait déménagé quelques années plus tôt, malgré qu'ils continuent de se parler via ordinateurs interposés, et les autres l'avaient abandonné pour se joindre à ses tyrans.

Ça n'avait cependant pas duré. Pas parce qu'on avait fini par se lasser de lui, ni parce qu'il avait commencé à les ignorer, mais Gaara avait fait en sorte de se faire virer de l'école, en tabassant plusieurs élèves, en répondant aux professeurs et ça n'avait pris que quelques jours. Le savon que son père lui avait passé, après ça, restait dans les annales et même Kankuro avait été admiratif quant à sa résistance, mais après avoir subi toutes les humiliations possibles au sein de son école, Gaara avait été presque immunisé contre ce genre de traitement.

Le besoin de parler, cependant, de nouer des liens avec quelqu'un était resté, pourtant. Et même si Naruto n'avait jamais refusé une conversation, celui ci avait été de plus en plus occupé par rapport à ses propres examens tandis que Gaara n'avait jamais trop eu besoin de réviser pour connaître ses leçons. Alors, il avait eu du temps libre. Beaucoup de temps libre et il s'était tourné vers le seul moyen de communication vraiment anonyme : Internet.

Il avait été timide, au début, il s'était contenté de visiter quelques sites, sans trop se mêler à leur communauté. Il avait eu peur de gêner, qu'on lui dise qu'il dérangeait, jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur : un forum de discussion à propos d'un de ses jeux vidéos préférés. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs visites et au moins une semaine pour créer un compte et se présenter mais il avait été accueilli avec tout le respect et l'attention du monde.

Il n'y avait jamais grand monde, sur ce forum. Ils n'étaient que quelques dizaines d'inscrits, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui participaient effectivement aux discussions et celles ci finissaient souvent en conversation plus générale, sur qui ils étaient en vrai, ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'ils voulaient faire et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Gaara s'était senti bien.

Cependant, ce genre de bonheur ne pouvait pas durer, Gaara en avait été conscient et l'administrateur du forum informa ses utilisateurs que le site allait fermer. Sa femme était tombée malade et il voulait alors se consacrer totalement à elle, à sa santé et sa remise sur pieds et il n'aurait plus le temps de s'occuper du forum. Bien sûr, les membres du site avaient tenté de négocier, en lui demandant s'ils pouvaient le reprendre en main, le continuer sans lui mais son refus avait été ferme et sans appel : le site devait fermer.

Dix minutes à peine après que l'administrateur ait annoncé la fermeture du site, Gaara avait reçu un message, dans son espace personnel. Un autre membre du forum qui lui demandait s'il voulait garder contact avec lui. Ils s'étaient très souvent croisés au détour de discussions, ils s'étaient toujours entendus et Gaara avait donné son pseudo de messagerie instantanée sans hésitation.

Au fil de nouvelles discussions, plus privées cette fois, les deux adolescents avaient appris à se connaître, en parlant de sujets plus personnels les uns que les autres, sans jamais ressentir de gêne. Même Gaara, pour qui ce genre de chose n'était pas naturelle, s'était senti immédiatement à l'aise avec l'autre adolescent. Qu'ils aient à peu près le même âge et les mêmes gouts sur beaucoup de choses avait beaucoup aidé et Gaara avait fait de son mieux pour toujours être honnête avec l'autre. Il s'était totalement ouvert à cet inconnu, malgré la petite voix, au fond de son esprit, qui lui rappelait que ça pouvait bien être un pervers complètement fou de l'autre côté de l'écran mais il avait voulu avoir confiance, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Puis, les choses étaient devenues plus intimes encore. Depuis le début et même sur le forum, Gaara avait toujours refusé de mettre une photo de lui, traumatisé par le traitement qu'il avait reçu à l'école après sa prise de poids, il avait toujours refusé de se montrer et son nouvel ami l'avait compris. En échange, Gaara lui avait assuré qu'il ne demanderait jamais de photo et ils n'avaient jamais dépassé cette limite.

Mais, un soir, ils avaient dérapé. Après des heures à parler, à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre, Gaara était tombé amoureux. Il savait que c'était stupide, que ce genre de relation était voué à l'échec et qu'il ne devait pas avoir ce genre d'espoir. Et il savait que l'autre changerait d'avis en le voyant, malgré qu'il lui ait dit, à demi-mots, qu'il se sentait proche de lui. Qui aurait voulu de ce corps là, déformé par la graisse accumulée depuis des semaines ? Qui aurait voulu de ce corps gras et de ces joues rondes et de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait monter quelques marches sans être essoufflé ?

« Moi. » avait répondu l'autre à ses questions. Il lui avait longuement parlé de ses propres problèmes, de son acné persistant, des boutons qui ornaient ses joues et ses épaules, ainsi que de son appareil dentaire et Gaara s'en était senti rassuré.

Et un soir, l'autre avait avoué s'être masturbé en pensant à lui. Gaara avait tellement rougi, à ce moment là, il avait été tellement gêné qu'il lui avait fallu vingt minutes pour se reprendre, pour répondre à nouveau. L'honnêteté de son ami avait été un peu trop brute pour lui. Lui n'aurait jamais avoué ce genre de choses, malgré qu'il l'ait effectivement fait, deux ou trois fois et ils avaient passé une autre étape, quand son ami avait demandé s'il voulait le regarder.

Ça avait été un jeu pervers, au début, un jeu comme Gaara n'aurait jamais pensé jouer mais regarder son ami se masturber pour lui via sa webcam de mauvaise qualité, l'entendre gémir l'avait allumé comme jamais. Il avait longuement hésité avant de demander s'ils pouvaient le faire ensemble mais la réponse avait été rapide : « Oui. »

Gaara ne se souvenait pas vraiment combien de temps ça avait duré. Quelques semaines, plusieurs mois ? Mais ça avait duré assez longtemps pour le marquer à vie, assez pour qu'il tombe amoureux et qu'il ait envie de rencontrer son ami. Ça serait gênant, bien entendu, ils avaient fait toutes ces choses via caméra interposées sans jamais montrer leur visage ou même échanger leur prénom. Le doute était toujours présent, dans l'esprit de Gaara, la petite voix qui lui disait que, peut être, l'autre se foutait de lui depuis le début, qu'il devait se méfier, qu'il devrait juste arrêter cette perversion, se concentrer sur ses études, trouver quelqu'un qui le respecterait.

Puis, l'autre avait disparu. Du jour au lendemain, et sans laisser de trace, il ne s'était plus jamais connecté et Gaara en avait eu le coeur brisé. Il n'avait pas compris cet arrêt brusque, la veille, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour le lendemain pour parler à nouveau et Gaara avait compté les heures jusqu'à leur nouvelle connexion mais l'autre ne s'était plus jamais montré, Gaara avait envoyé plusieurs messages en espérant recevoir une réponse, en vain. Son ami l'avait tout simplement abandonné.

Les semaines suivantes avaient été terribles pour Gaara. Il n'avait cessé de se remettre en question, en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal, il n'avait pas arrêté de se demander pourquoi l'autre lui avait fait une chose pareille, après avoir avoué qu'il se sentait proche de lui. Gaara avait été prêt à beaucoup de choses, pour continuer cette relation, même à rencontrer son ami virtuel. Il avait été prêt à surmonter sa peur du jugement pour enfin se montrer à lui et, peut être, commencer une relation ?

Pour se changer les idées, et en suivant les conseils de Naruto, Gaara s'était mis au sport. Naruto lui avait vanté les bienfaits de cette torture, en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de transpirer après une peine de coeur et Gaara s'était rapidement rendu compte que ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait souffert, en allant courir tous les après midi dans les bois autour de son village, il avait eu des courbatures terribles et il avait passé des jours à soigner les ampoules à ses pieds. Mais il avait aussi perdu du poids, il avait retrouvé une certaine confiance en lui et c'était ça, sa revanche. Se sentir à nouveau bien dans son corps, faire en sorte de l'aimer à nouveau. Envoyer au visage de l'autre, s'il daignait un jour se connecter à nouveau, qu'il était bien mieux sans lui et qu'il était devenu beau.

Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, et toute son envie, il y avait un détail que Gaara n'avait jamais pu oublier : ce triangle de grains de beauté, superposés à une tâche de naissance ronde, la même qu'il avait trouvée sur le torse d'Hidan.

Hidan n'avait pas bougé, encore. Le temps semblait s'être figé autour d'eux, comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas et Gaara ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Quelle était la probabilité qu'il rencontre cette personne en particulier, après tant d'années ? Que Temari les pousse ensemble, dans un rencard que Gaara n'avait même pas voulu, au premier abord ? Gaara ne savait pas si c'était son jour de chance, il n'était pas certain que ce soit vraiment de la chance de retrouver la seule personne dont il était un jour tombé amoureux. Hidan lui avait brisé le coeur, en disparaissant de sa vie, il l'avait brisé alors qu'il avait voulu avoir confiance, malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il était là, il pouvait bien poser les questions qui l'avaient tourmenté pendant toutes ces années, non ?

\- Tu as disparu, souffla Gaara sans le regarder.

Hidan ne répondit pas tout de suite, il reprit sa cigarette, comme si ça pouvait lui donner du courage pour la suite. Incertain, Gaara essaya de lui lancer un regard, en se demandant ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser, en se demandant s'il ne devait pas partir tout de suite mais il se sentait comme figé sur le lit, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Mais à vrai dire, la possibilité d'enfin recevoir une réponse à cette question était plus importante que son égo. Et il n'accepterait aucun refus de la part d'Hidan.

Hidan bougea enfin, il s'approcha du lit en silence, prit place à ses côtés et Gaara ne put se retenir que quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux vers l'autre, les lèvres pincées. Le regard d'Hidan s'était fait doux, maintenant que le choc était passé et il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas te montrer, murmura Hidan d'un ton doucereux. Tu es très mignon.  
\- Ne change pas de sujet.

Hidan pencha la tête sur le côté, son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Tes yeux me font craquer.  
\- Hidan, prévint Gaara en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Et j'ai très envie de t'embrasser ..

Gaara sursauta en sentant les doigts d'Hidan frôler le bas de son dos mais il s'écarta. Il n'appréciait pas le petit jeu de l'autre à présent, il n'appréciait pas sa proximité et il voulait des réponses. Il ne partirait pas avant de les avoir eu. Il se foutait qu'Hidan s'excuse de l'avoir abandonné, ou qu'il puisse lui en vouloir ou quoi que ce soit. Gaara voulait seulement savoir pourquoi il était parti.

Le sourire d'Hidan ne sembla pas faiblir, malgré sa réaction et il soupira longuement, se laissa tomber sur son lit en glissant les bras dans son dos et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ..

Mais il ne se lança pas et Gaara tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, prêt à de nouveau demander ses explications.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, souffla finalement Hidan.  
\- Pourquoi, alors ?

Hidan sembla rougir, avec un sourire de plus en plus gêné et Gaara continua de le fixer. Lui même se sentait plus en colère par ce genre de comportement que par le fait qu'Hidan l'ait effectivement abandonné mais la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- J'étais con, murmura Hidan. Mon ordinateur a cramé, mon père m'en a acheté un nouveau mais j'ai été incapable de retrouver mon mot de passe, vu qu'il était enregistré pour la connexion automatique. Et je n'ai pas pu utiliser la récupération de mot de passe, parce que j'avais mis n'importe quoi ..

Gaara cligna, plusieurs fois, comme étourdi par la réponse, il se détourna et ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en soupirant, de poser la main sur son visage.

Alors ça n'était que ça ? Toute cette période de doute, de remise en question, de malaise et de dépression n'était due qu'à un idiot qui ne souvenait pas de son mot de passe ?

Un rire nerveux dans son dos le fit rougir mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il valait mieux en rire, non ? Après tout ce temps, c'était la seule chose à faire et au moins, il avait enfin eu la réponse à toute cette histoire et il savait ce qui s'était passé. Et ça n'était pas de sa faute, ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait dit ou fait qui avait fait fuir son ami, mais bien la maladresse de l'autre. Et ça le rassurant, dans un sens, ça lui permettait de fermer cette page de sa vie et c'était pour le mieux.

Bientôt, Hidan se redressa sur le lit, il posa les doigts dans son dos, pour le prévenir de son geste et le serra dans ses bras et Gaara se laissa faire, le coeur battant fort. Le parfum d'Hidan l'entourait de nouveau mais il n'avait plus la même saveur. Ça n'était pas le parfum d'un inconnu qui lui plaisait mais bien d'une personne qu'il connaissait depuis des années et le baiser d'Hidan dans son cou le fit violemment frissonner.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

Gaara ferma les yeux, il posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Hidan, même s'il n'osait pas lui rendre son étreinte et Hidan sourit contre sa peau.

\- C'est de moi, dont tu étais amoureux ?  
\- Chut, souffla Gaara, les joues rouges.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hidan pour glousser à nouveau, il passa les doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre, se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et ses pupilles se fixèrent ensuite sur les lèvres de Gaara. Il n'hésita pas longtemps, malgré que toute cette histoire soit aussi invraisemblable que possible, il embrassa Gaara comme il avait voulu le faire pendant des années, depuis cette fameuse rencontre et Gaara répondit au baiser avec plus de timidité.

Quand ils s'écartèrent, Gaara releva les yeux vers l'autre, qui le tenait toujours avec douceur et il lui adressa un sourire gêné.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?  
\- On a quelques conversations en retard, je pense, alors tu pourrais dormir ici ..  
\- Et après ? Demanda Gaara.  
\- Après .. Petit déjeuner au lit demain matin et je te ramène chez toi. Et si tu veux me revoir, tu m'envoies un petit message ..  
\- Au pire, si tu perds mon numéro, tu pourras toujours le demander à Temari ..

Hidan sourit, gêné, il détourna la tête en serrant l'autre contre lui et Gaara ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait pas où tout ça allait les mener, ni s'ils allaient durer. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils ne s'entendent plus aussi bien, après toutes ces années, ils étaient devenus très différents l'un de l'autre, d'après ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir jusque là, mais ils devaient tenter. La vie leur avait donné une seconde chance, ou le hasard, plutôt et ça n'était pas quelque chose de fréquent.

Gaara espérait vraiment que ça fonctionnerait, entre eux. Après tout, Hidan avait été la seule personne dont il était réellement tombé amoureux jusque là et il avait envie d'y croire.

Au moins une seconde fois.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'essayerai d'en écrire d'autres, des petits trucs mignons comme ça.

A vrai dire, j'ai pas mal d'histoires en cours, plutôt longues mais qui ne sont pas terminées alors je ne veux pas en commencer la publication pour le moment !

Bonne soirée !


End file.
